


Have you ever...

by InOnePiece



Category: K-On!, One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attempted “wooing”, BNHA/K-On Crossover, BNHA/OP Crossover, Female Aokiji, Hero Aokiji, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weird Ideas, reincarnated Aokiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InOnePiece/pseuds/InOnePiece
Summary: One-shots or multi snippets of random ideas I may or may not expand on.





	1. Thought, “Hey, female Aokiji could be Shoto’s Mom...”

**Author's Note:**

> This is because I watch too much One Piece and got into My Hero Academia...  
> Pretty much this is an AU where Aokiji died after his fight with Akainu only to be reborn into the MHA world as Shoto’s mom. Who for this AU will be named Kuzan with the hero name Aokiji.

**thought, “Hey, female Aokiji could be Shoto’s Mom...”**  
  
Aokiji was not impressed. This hurricane of a hero bursts in from nowhere and not only makes her work mean nothing, oh no, he brings the media with him too! Sure she’s been in the media here and there but never as a focus, always skimming the background just enough for people to know she’s a hero. She’s had enough attention, enough **fear** of her to last a lifetime. And now there’s a camera in her face.

“What was it like working with a top hero like Endeavor? I bet you were in a bit of a jam until he showed up!”

Keeping her face in her perpetual bored expression she mumbles a, “No comment.” And goes back to giving her report to the police. Once done she slinks off into the shadows and up to the rooftops to continue her patrol. She’s a few blocks away when that hero, Endeavor, lands in her path. She skids to a stop and without missing a beat pivots on her heels to move around the massive glowing roadblock.

She feels a hand on her shoulder, gives a sigh, and turns to face him. She doesn’t say anything, just gives him a deadpan stare.

Endeavor takes no notice, “I’ve been following your work in the hero community and I have a proposition for you. Become my wife and our quirks together will make the ultimate hero.”

Aokiji bumps his hand off her shoulder and breathes out, “No thanks.” Her option stated she turns back around leaving Endeavor in slight shock out of the automatic rejection. She makes it another few blocks up before he catches back up with her. She stops first this time, “I gave you my answer. Respect it and move on.”

Endeavor just gives her a look, “I’m just shocked, I’ve done my research into you. No close living family, no close friends, and no romantic relationships. What I’m offering is that I’ll give you the comforts of life as my wife and you will produce children. This would only be a marriage of quirks, nothing more nothing less.”

Aokiji cannot believe the balls this man has to just up and say that to her face! As a former man she can see his point of view but this is not how one wins over a female. The situation is so humorous a chuckle escapes her before she responds, “And what if I don’t care? You said you’ve done your research on me, yeah? Then you should have learned that I have no interest in children. I don’t really care in ‘continuing the line’ or even strengthening it as far as my quirk is concerned. Also,” She gains a smirk, “You really need to work on your pick up lines.”


	2. wondered if Yui got into UA...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui is super late! Not having seen her friends she sits her entrance exam alone only to discover way too late that she got accepted into UA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I created…
> 
> So for some ungodly reason I’ve had a My Hero Acadamia/K-ON! crossover floating around in my head…  
> In regards to the timeline let’s just move the forming of Ho-Kago Tea Time to middle school or even make it an out of school thing Yui picked up. Well, here you go!

**...wonder if Yui got into UA?**

Yui couldn’t believe the sight in front of her, the building was huge! Taking a moment to somewhat compose herself from her mad dash from the train station she looks down at her admission ticket with glee. _'Soon I’ll be a high schooler!'_

With a hum she flows with the crowd into the building. ' _I didn’t see the others. I hope they’re waiting inside for me~’_  
She didn’t see any of the others and was eventually herded to a seat. ' _Ahhh, I’m nervous… I hope everyone made it here ok.’_ Her thoughts are interrupted by a booming voice, “ **EVERYBODY SAY 'HEY’**!”

“Hey!~” Yui chirps as prompted throwing a hand up for good measure, she doesn’t even notice that she’s the only one who responded. ‘ _This is the best orientation I’ve even been too!’_ In her blissful little world she misses every word until the booming voice goes, “ **ARE YOU READY?!** ”

“Yeah!~”“ **Yeah!** ” ‘ _It’s like being at a concert!’_ Her mind drifts off to thoughts of Gita and all the fun she has with Ho-Kago Tea Time. _'I wonder what kind of cake we should have after this? Chocolate? Strawberry? Oh! Maybe a fruit tart! I really hope Mugi-chan packed some~’_

She doesn’t notice her seat-mates lean just that little bit more away from the girl that keeps humming under her breath. When the are announced to leave they give a sigh and Yui is brought back to the precent as she is once again going with the flow of people and on to a bus. ' _Eh? Is the exam over? D-did I fail! This must be the bus ride of shame! I never even noticed the exam paper…’_ Her internal crises is cut short when the bus eases to a stop and once more she goes with the flow, this time of just girls, and ends up changing into the sports wear that was required upon her application for the exam.

‘ _I’m so confused. This exam is getting weirder by the minute._ ’ She some how ends up before a huge set of doors. All the people around her are either stretching or seem really focused.

_'Hmm, maybe this is still the exam? Are they going to make us run and do our written exam all at once!?! I heard that **Sakuragaoka** was a hard school to get into but that’s awful!’_

“ **OKAY, START!** ” She gives a start as that booming voice startles her from her thoughts. “ **THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN A REAL FIGHTS! RUN! RUN!** ” She isn’t given a choice but to once more go with the flow as all the people around and behind her force her to move or risk being trampled.

The next ten minutes pass in a blur of trips, unknowingly saving people, and a lot more use of her quirk than she is used to. Her quirk Harmonic Voice has only ever been used singing to herself or with the band. Who knew a the perfect note at point-blank could crack the lens of robots! She learned a lot about her quirk today!~

Before she knows it she’s back at a desk staring down at the worst exam of her life. ' _There isn’t really any problem… There are so many 'What If’ questions. I guess I’ll just try my best and put down my best answer!’_ She scrunches her eyes and raises her pencil to her lips, _'Now, how do you answer “The typical method of transportation from one end of the city to another in times of a disaster”?’_

She’s finally free, she gives a sigh of relief. _'The last bit wasn’t so bad after I started writing, but I’m still confused on why they had us use our quirks. Oh, well!~ Time to find everyone and get some Cake!~_ ’ "Cake~ Cake~” Yui sings about cake under her breath as she floats off to find her friends. She will eventually remember to check her phone, that she forgot to turn on that day. She will then discover she applied for the wrong school exam… Even worse, she got in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on my tumblr; inonepiece-ish.  
> That’s all~ I feel like I have to explain the last line just a little. Yui would be ecstatic that she got into High School, only problem is that it’s the wrong one and she has no idea how she passed an exam for heroes without even realizing it. She’s also not with her friends and can join their planned light music club to broaden their bands horizons. I guess she’ll have to settle for playing after school.
> 
> Mostly I had the image of Yui running out of school with Gita on her back to meet up with Ritsu, Mio, Mugi, and Azusa. (Because of course she’s there if I’m going with the idea that they didn’t meet through school for the band) The rest of the class would always wonder why she rushes off and eventually follow her and be gifted with Ho-Kago Tea Time goodness~ That is all. I’m off~

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve also posted this on my tumblr under the name; inonepiece-ish.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
